


Magnificent

by TashxTARDIS



Series: AoS Coda challenge [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Post 4x22, a lil angst, coda fic, season five spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: Fitzsimmons finally get to have a talk about the framework and how it will affect their relationship going forward.





	Magnificent

Jemma Simmons has had enough space travel to last her a lifetime. Well, she’d had enough after she got back from Maveth. Now sitting in the bay window of her space bunk Jemma looked out at the stars and the rocks and the black abyss wishing she was back at home curled up in her bed with Fitz by her side.

Jemma had awoken in this bunk., the last thing she remembered was being arrested at the roadside diner Coulson had chosen for what he called their last meal. She had expected metal bars and handcuffs and Talbot giving them the third earful in 36 hours. Instead, she had a comfy single bed inside a room with a view and unlocked doors with no guards on the other side. It was confusing, to say the least.

Because they were in space.

Since she had been the first to wake up, Jemma had been the first to go pass her medical exam. It seemed that Fitz would be the last. She had seen him as she was leaving the med bay, their eyes catching as she was escorted out of the room, with a promise of a full explanation the next day from one of the guards. 

Now she was waiting, her eyes traveling to the door every few moments hoping it would open and Fitz would walk through. When he finally did, Jemma was filled with relief.

“Fitz!” She sighed, opening her arms for him. He stood motionless in the doorway not sure if he should curl up in her arms or run far away.

“Is this okay?” He stuttered out the question, rubbing his left hand with his right. “I mean you seem pretty happy to see me, but the framework-”

“Come here, Fitz.” Jemma held her hands out to him, smiling as he walked forward and took them in his own. She moved to let Fitz sit down beside her. He left some distance but maintained his grip on her hand.

“We have a lot to talk about,” Jemma started, “but before we start I need you to know that nothing that happened in the framework affected or will affect the way I feel about you. I love you unconditionally, Fitz. Warts and all.

Fitz’s mouth curved into a small smile and he nodded, squeezing her hand softly.

Jemma’s mouth curled into a small smile that didn’t meet her eyes. She lifted her hand and rested it softly on his cheek, stroking his stubbly chin with her thumb. “I’ve spent the last few weeks feeling as lost and scared as I did on Maveth. I remember realizing the other members of our team were LMD’s and thinking that everything would be okay because I had you by my side. And then suddenly you weren’t and. I couldn’t think without you.”

Fitz cast his eyes down to his lap. “Yeah, Jemma, I’m so sorry. I never intended for—”-“  
“You have nothing to apologize for, Fitz. All you wanted to do was protect me and our friends.”

Fitz nodded. “It’s all I wanted. It’s all I’ll ever want.”

Jemma let go of his hand, instead, she curled it around his waist. Her lips turned up in a secret smile when his arm slid over her shoulders.

This was progress.

There were a few more beats of silence before either of them spoke again.

“You know, when I was in the framework, Ophelia was everything to me. It was as if all the like the exact feelings I felt for you were channeled towards her, but as soon as I woke up it all snapped back. The way I feel about you will never change, never diminish, only grow.”  
Jemma blushed “I know. I was watching you and Aida in the containment pod. I was worried that-”

“That I would still be the Doctor?”

“No,” Jemma blushed again “Well, yeah. A bit. But I was more worried that you didn’t love me anymore. That Aida had your heart now.”

Fitz snorted “As if, Jemma. She was a psycho.”

They both giggled at Fitz’s admission. For a moment it was like the old Fitz was back, her carefree boyfriend who made her late to work with his warm cuddles and Made her pancakes when she was feeling down. Not the man who had been manipulated into being a psychopath by a robot who was drowning in jealousy of their romance.

“You’re not though,” Jemma assured him. “You’re nothing like Aida or the Doctor.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but Jemma pressed her index finger against his lips, staring pleadingly into his eyes. “Don’t interrupt me, please, because you need to hear this. Because you are capable of becoming the doctor, but so am I and so is Mack or Daisy, but the way you actively chose not to makes you the man you are. Because everyone is capable of anything Fitz but it’s the choices you make that define who you are.”

Fitz looked down at his lap, the hand that rested on her shoulder trembling. She reached up and tangled their fingers together.

“When I was in the framework, those terrible things I did, I wanted to do them. It felt natural. But now, I don’t even know who I am anymore.”

Jemma pressed at kiss to his cheek “You are Leopold James Fitz. The awkward heroic scientist who spent three weeks trying to think of something to impressive to say to a girl who already had a teeny crush on you. Who bought me 13 roses on valentine’s day representing all the years you’ve loved me and the promise of many much more.”  
She kissed him again “You are a man who jumped through a hole in the universe for me twice. Who gave me the last breath of air at the bottom of the ocean even if it meant losing your life. You are a good man, Fitz, and I love you.”  
A tear slipped out of Fitz’s eye and splattered on his hand.  
“Did you really mean that?” He asked, bringing his free hand up to dry his eyes.

Jemma untangled their hands and brought hers up to rest on his cheek, “Always.” She murmured before turning his head and pressing her lips to his.

“Mmmm,” she sighed when they broke away. “Missed that.”

He blushed, but his eyes stayed closed. Tears continued to slip out, his shoulders shaking. Jemma always did her best to comfort him when he got like this, but it was always a game waiting for him to get it out of his system. That didn’t mean she stopped trying. She pulled him into her arms, resting her chin atop his head.

“Everything’s going to be okay, Fitz,” Jemma promised him.

“How can you know that?” he sobbed out.

“I don’t, and maybe we are cursed, but that doesn’t mean we give up. Fitz, were in space! We stand face to face with the cosmos and tell it we don’t care. Because I love you and you love me, and that’s all that matters.”

Fitz pulled away to look at her. “It’s true, I do love you.”

His eyes were still streaming with tears, but his voice was clear and ringing in her head. The words he had just spoken replacing the untrue words his framework counterpart had drummed into her with a gun against her head.

“What are we gonna do about it?” Fitz asked.

“Tomorrow we fight. But for now, let’s just watch the passing of these space rocks.”

“Hopefully we don’t get eaten,” Fitz joked.

They curled up together in the bay window of their space bunk and watched as space passed by outside.

“Maybe the magnificent thing we find in space is us,” Jemma wondered quietly to herself.

Fitz kissed the top of her head “maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for @the-nerdy-stjarna for betaing this and fixing my thousands of grammar mistakes.


End file.
